More Steps
by Gaby Aurellia
Summary: Langkah anggota Seirin selanjutnya masih jauh dibandingkan sekedar menjuarai Winter Cup. CHAPTER 1: IZUKI STEPS "Aku akan berhenti latihan." "daripada kau berhenti main basket, …LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA SANA!" CHAPTER 2: KIYOSHI STEPS "Aku tidak akan masuk tim nasional." Izuki tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru tau bisa sekesal ini denganmu" "Jangan menahan hidupmu sendiri karena orang lain."
1. Chapter 1: Izuki Steps

"Aku akan berhenti latihan."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Izuki Shun dengan ringan telah menampar keras indra pendengaran seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin. Hyuga yang sempat mematung pun refleks membuka suaranya, namun tertahan ketika Riko menyelanya.

"Izuki akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika 2 bulan lagi, jadi untuk mempersiapkannya ia akan absen untuk 2 bulan kedepan."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan _interhigh_? Izuki-senpai tetap akan ikut kan?"

"Tentu saja," Izuki menghela nafas, tidak mungkin ia akan meninggalkan sepenuhnya posisi point guard pada Furihata yang masih baru belajar untuk perlombaan besar seperti _Inte_ _r_ _high_. "Aku akan kembali latihan begitu olimpiade selesai."

"…'Olimpiade', Izuki-senpai benar-benar sepintar itu‒?!"

"Jangan samakan otak Izuki dengan otakmu, _baka_ gami!" Habis sudah kesabaran Riko untuk tidak menjitak otak kosong _a_ _ce_ Seirin.

"Kau sendiri Riko?" Kiyoshi memutar pertanyaan, "kau peringkat 2 seangkatan, kau juga tidak ikut olimpiade?"

"Ya..., aku juga ditawari sih kemarin, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian latihan sendiri, terutama kalian anak kelas 1! Sebentar lagi kalian masuk kelas 2! Kalian harus lebih meningkatkan _skill_ kalian karena kita harus merekrut pemain baru juga nanti!" Titah _coach_ tanpa aba-aba segera diiyakan oleh seluruh pemain kelas 1.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Maksudku, erh… kenapa Izuki-senpai mau ikut olimpiade matematika? Rasanya aneh."

Entah bagaimana Kagami masih menolak kenyataan ini. "Apanya yang aneh? Aku tidak sepertimu yang hidupnya hanya makan, tidur dan basket," Izuki tidak bermaksud menyindir sebenarnya. "Selain itu, sebentar lagi kami akan kelas 3, kalau aku bisa menang di olimpiade, ini bisa mempermudahku masuk perguruan tinggi."

"O-oh… begitu ya," ya, pikiran Kagami memang tidak difungsikan untuk berpikir lebih jauh dari batas kegiatan seharinya. Kontras dengan Izuki yang selalu melangkah lebih banyak dalam memprediksikan segala sesuatu‒baik dalam pertandingan maupun kehidupannya.

Namun entah apa yang mengusiknya, Hyuga merasa terggangu dengan keputusan Izuki.

* * *

 **MORE STEPS  
Chapter 1: Izuki Steps**

* * *

'FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN OLIMPIADE'

Bahkan di dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah, masih terngiang di ingatan Izuki ketika guru matematikanya menyodorkan formulir itu ke hadapannya.

' _Bagaimana kau tertarik untuk ikut?'_

Izuki hanya terbengong heran saat itu. Seolah sudah memperkirakan reaksi Izuki, gurunya kembali berkomentar, _'bapak tau kamu masuk tim basket dan kalian baru menang kemarin. Tapi apa setelah lulus kamu akan terus main basket?'_

Pertanyaan itu cukup untuk menyentak Izuki.

' _D_ _ulu juga bapak seperti kamu, suka olahraga, tapi setelah dewasa, suka olahraga saja tidak cukup menghidupimu‒ya, kecuali kamu masuk tim nasional Jepang.'_ Terdiam sejenak, _'bukannya bapak meragukan kemampuan bermain basketmu, tapi kamu punya sesuatu yang lebih dalam hal_ _lain_ _.'_

Lebih dari siapapun, Izukilah yang paling mengenal dirinya, namun gurunya terus bicara, _'nilai kamu yang lainnya memang biasa saja, tapi dari kelas satu, nilai matematika kamu selalu diperingkat 3 besar.'_

' _Kamu punya bakat alami dalam matematika_ _._ _'_

Selama bermain basket dari kelas 2 SD, tidak ada yang pernah memujinya punya bakat alami‒bahkan juga tidak ada yang penah memujinya punya bakat alami dalam permainan kata. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat tersanjung, pertama kalinya seseorang memuji bakat alami yang dimilikinya.

Berita ini pun menjadi perbincangan heboh dalam keluarganya yang tampak berlebihan mendorong Izuki untuk mencoba olimpiade ini. _Interhigh_ yang jarak waktunya dengan olimpiade matematika masih jauh juga seolah memojokkan Izuki yang tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak ikut.

"Ya…, bukan masalah juga sih…" gumamnya.

Pikirannya telah menyesuaikan diri untuk mudah mengatur strategi dan logika, entah sejak kapan. Jadi, bermain logika dan angka di kertas ujian juga sama saja seperti saat mengatur strategi di tengah lapangan pertandingan baginya.

Hanya saja…

' _Tapi apa setelah lulus kamu akan terus main basket?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus membekas di pikirannya. Apa ia tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh hidupnya untuk bermain basket?

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya sekalipun ia akan berhenti bermain basket. Selama ini, ia selalu menikmati saat-saatnya bersentuhan dengan bola oranye tersebut.

* * *

"Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak melihat Izuki-senpai."

"Benar," jawab singkat Kuroko pada Kagami.

Pernyataan Izuki 2 minggu lalu memang cukup mengejutkannya juga. Walau baru bersamanya selama setahun, Kuroko dapat membaca pribadi Izuki yang rajin dan bertekad kuat. Ia bukan orang yang cepat belajar atau punya keahlian khusus luar biasa dalam basket seperti _Generation of Miracle_ dan Kagami, karena itu Izuki selalu sulit untuk dibujuk berhenti bila ia mulai belajar teknik baru‒sama seperti yang terjadi saat latihan bersama Kagetora-san saat itu.

Dibalik lelucon tidak berfaedahnya, ia selalu menggunakan kepala dinginnya sebelum mengambil tindakan. Jadi, bila Izuki memberi keputusan seperti itu saat ini,

'aku yakin, Izuki-senpai sudah memperhitungkan hal ini dengan serius.' Itulah yang ada di benak Kuroko.

"Oh, Kagami, Kuroko, pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Tumben kalian datang pagi sekali."

"Kami baru selesai latihan tadi."

"Ooh, Kalian rajin sekali ahaha…" perasaan Kiyoshi selalu bahagia seperti biasanya, "sepertinya kalian mulai ketularan Izuki."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Izuki-senpai, apa Kiyoshi-senpai masih sering melihatnya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hm, tentu saja, dia sekelas denganku," tawa Kiyoshi. "Semenjak ikut olimpiade, Izuki jadi lebih sering mengerjakan latihan soal. Sedang istirahat saja dia masih sempat mengerjakan soal."

"Wahh…, aku tidak tahu kalau Izuki-senpai seperti itu." Wajah Kagami berubah pucat membayangkannya. Bagi Kagami, itu hal yang membuatnya merinding.

"Aku juga baru tau Izuki bisa seperti itu." Balas Kiyoshi. "Ketika sedang mengerjakan soal-soal itu, ekspresi Izuki sama seperti ia sedang bermain basket. Dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Kagami yang merinding mendengarnya, Kuroko justru sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

Karena suatu alasan, mendengar hal itu membuatnya merasa terusik.

"Aku juga jadi jarang mendengar plesetannya," tambah Kiyoshi. "Aku jadi ingin mendengarkannya lagi sekarang ahaha."

Sekarang otak Kiyoshi yang sudah tidak sehat, pikir Kagami.

* * *

"Izuki,"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang sudah jam istirahat."

"Oh, iya." Izuki seolah tidak mengindahkan ajakan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi sendiri hanya heran melihatnya tidak berhenti menorehkan angka-angka di buku latihannya.

Hyuga terlihat muak melihat Izuki dengan buku matematikanya. Jauh lebih muak dibanding melihat Izuki dengan buku leluconnya.

"Senpai."

"Oh, Kuroko, Kagami, kita bertemu lagi." Tegur Kiyoshi pada Kuroko dan Kagami yang berjalan menghampiri mereka di kelas.

"Euh, Izuki-senpai?!" Melihat Izuki asyik mengerjakan soal matematika dengan bola matanya sendiri membuat Kagami sakit perut.

"Izuki-senpai, bisa aku bertanya satu hal?"

Izuki menoleh pada Kuroko

' _Apa? Kau mau belajar matematika juga sekarang?'_ pikir Kagami

"Izuki-senpai, menyukai matematika?"

"Hahhh?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu Kuroko?!" Kagami tidak bisa mencerna pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Hm, iya."

"Hahhh?!" Kagami lebih lagi tidak bisa mencerna jawaban Izuki.

"KUROKO, KAGAMI!" Satu teriakan Hyuga membuat seluruh pandangan menunjuk kepadanya. "Temani aku makan di kantin."

Hanya dengan kalimat itu Hyuga telah berlalu meninggalkan kelas. "A-apaan itu? Ada apa dengan _captain_?" Tanya Kagami penuh heran.

Kuroko menatap Izuki sejenak sebelum ikut meninggalkan kelas bersama Kagami. Ekspresi Izuki memancarkan kekagetan, namun tidak keheranan. Dengan begini, Kuroko tau bahwa Izuki juga mengerti apa yang membuat Hyuga dan Kuroko merasa terusik.

* * *

Hari ini pun, Izuki absen dari latihan. Tidak beranjak dari kelas, sisa waktunya ia habiskan dengan menyelesaikan buku soal matematika lainnya.

Untaian sinar senja melingkupi dirinya dan soal latihannya, mengingatkannya untuk menyempatkan diri menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hyuga seusai latihan hari ini.

"Yo, Hyuga," langkah Izuki mengarah pada lantai gym yang hanya terisi oleh dirinya dan Hyuga, "hari ini kau terlihat sangat 'me'rah."

'Kitakore!'

"Kalau kau kesini cuma mau bilang itu, mati saja sana!"

Senyuman kecil mengembang di mulut Izuki sembari menghembuskan nafas lega. Izuki segera mengubah posisi tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan Hyuga untuk melempar bola padanya. Sekejap itu juga, Izuki berlari mendahului Hyuga untuk mencetak angka. Tanpa berkata apapun, permainan one-on-one mereka berlangsung hingga keduanya kekurangan pasokan udara bagi paru-paru mereka.

"Hahh…, kau mau bilang apa?"

"Hahhh?! Kau sendiri yang menghampiriku. Aku yang seharusnya tanya itu bodoh!" Hyuga masih saja punya sisa tenaga untuk berteriak di sela nafasnya.

Izuki menunggu nafasnya kembali normal sebelum akhirnya membalas, "sejak kelas 2 SD, aku tidak pernah berpikir ada hal lain yang lebih membuatku bersemangat dibandingkan basket."

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merasa seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Hyuga hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hyuga, kau suka sejarah?"

' _Apa-apaan itu? Dia cuma mengulang pertanyaan Kuroko!_ ' pikir Hyuga kesal.

"Bagiku, mengerjakan matematika tidak ada bedanya ketika aku memikirkan strategi di lapangan."

Nafas Izuki masih dapat terdengar, "ketika bertanding melawan Rakuzan, aku semakin menyadari satu hal." Hyuga menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku ini, _point guard_ dengan _skill_ yang paling lemah."

Ada keheningan panjang menyelubungi mereka.

Hyuga tidak mau membalas kalimatnya sedikitpun.

"Di 15 detik terakhir itu, yang bisa aku gunakan hanya kepalaku untuk tau kalau mereka akan berusaha mencetak angka lagi."

Pertandingan itu masih tergambar dengan jelas di mata Hyuga. Tiba-tiba saja Izuki berhasil menghentikan _passing_ Mubichi Reo kepada Nebuya Eikichi dan meneriaki mereka semua untuk kembali berlari mencetak angka. Bila saja keadaannya tidak membalik saat itu, mereka pasti akan pulang dan menjadi bahan olokkan satu sekolah karena 'janji' yang mereka ikrarkan di atap saat tahun ajaran pertama.

Izuki, benar-benar sudah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Karena itu…

"Setelah mulai mengikuti olimpiade ini, aku jadi semakin sadar. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku andalkan hanya otakku. _Eagle eye_ ku ini pun ternyata tidak sebanding dengan Takao."

Hyuga berusaha untuk tidak bicara, 'justru karena itu,'

" _Skill_ ku yang sekarang ini, tidak akan mampu membuat kita menang di _interhigh_. Karena itu…"

Hyuga sudah tidak tahan lagi,

"Aku, akan berhenti‒"

‒!

Hilang sudah kesabaran Hyuga untuk tidak memukul Izuki.

Izuki dapat mendengar jelas udara yang Hyuga hembuskan dengan tidak beraturan, namun, disela suara nafasnya ia masih dapat mendengar Hyuga berucap,

"Daripada," nafasnya tersengal, "daripada kau berhenti main basket, …LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA SANA!"

Tak ada yang bicara.

Kini hanya suara nafas saling beradu cepat yang mengisi ruangan. Keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa saling berkontak mata, tanpa ada pergerakan berarti.

"Tentu saja." Izuki membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya lagi kalau aku berhenti main basket," Hyuga hanya diam menunggu Izuki untuk kembali bicara setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Untuk memenangkan _interhigh_ , _skill_ ku saja tidak akan berarti untuk tim."

"Selama ini, yang aku lakukan hanya melatih fisik dan _skill_ ku. Nyatanya, hal itu tidak banyak berpengaruh dalam pertandingan‒ _eagle spear_ ku bahkan tidak berguna saat melawan Kotaro. Kenyatannya, strategikulah yang membantu untuk menghentikkan _lightning dribble_ Hayama." Lanjutnya.

Kini mereka saling berkontak mata, "karena itu, aku akan berhenti mengandalkan _skill_ ku."

Hyuga hanya terbelalak tanpa tau harus berucap apa lagi, yang ia lakukan hanya mendengarkan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih banyak membagi latihanku untuk strategi kita, dengan begitu kita mungkin bisa memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk memenangkan _interhigh_."

Hyuga benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata sekarang. Ia benar-benar sudah buta, merasa terusik dengan Izuki yang memilih olimpiade matematika sampai berasumsi ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan basket. Bagaimanapun, mana mungkin ia rela kehilangan tiket untuk memenangkan _interhigh_ hanya karena _point guard_ yang mengundurkan diri.

Namun lebih dalam dari itu, ia telah berucap pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin ada satupun anggota timnya mengambil langkah yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tahun lalu.

"Hyuga,"

Sejenak tenggelam dalam lamunan, kini ia kembali fokus dengan Izuki.

"Apa setelah lulus kau akan terus main basket?"

"Hah?"

Izuki kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyuga, pandangannya menatap jauh seolah dapat menembus dinding yang mengelilingi mereka. "pertanyaan itu, terus aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. _Skill_ sebatas ini tidak akan sampai membuatku terpilih masuk tim besar seperti tim nasional. Walau bisa masuk ke tim lain, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi pekerjaan utamaku nantinya‒terutama aku ini satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga."

Hyuga tau, Izuki selalu memikirkan segala hal lebih jauh dari siapapun yang ia kenal, tapi ia belum pernah berpikir ia juga harus memikirkan hal yang sama seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat, ia juga harus memutuskan kehidupannya kedepan.

"Jadi aku sudah memutuskannya."

Senyum tampak mengembang dari wajahnya yang sedikit kemerahan karena dipukul. "Aku, akan menjadi pelatih basket."

"Hah?!"

Hyuga tau Izuki memang berpikiran jauh, tapi apa pikirannya ini tidak terlampau jauh? Mana ada pelatih untuk tim besar yang usianya belum kepala tiga. Namun Izuki hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa langsung jadi pelatih begitu lulus‒aku juga masih harus banyak belajar dari Riko dan Kagetora-san. Tapi dengan begini, aku akan punya alasan untuk terus bermain basket."

Izuki tampak menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya cukup dalam, seolah telah bersiap menantang pertandingan yang ada di depan matanya. "Aku akan terus bermain basket dan menambah pengalamanku, sampai aku diakui untuk menjadi seorang pelatih tim basket nasional."

Hyuga Junpei hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil ikut tertawa pelan, ia tidak menyangka telah meragukan kemampuan berpikir Izuki 2 minggu terakhir ini. Melihat Izuki yang sekarang, ia hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa Izukilah pemain dengan pengalaman basket terlama dalam satu klub basket ini. Ia tidak mungkin menyerah dengan basket semudah itu.

Justru sekarang, Hyugalah yang pikirannya terbuka. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kelas 3 sudah sampai di depan mata mereka. Tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, kehidupan pekerjaanlah yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyuga,"

"Hm, apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang jadi tempramental. Keringat dan air liurmu jadi terciprat ke wajahku semua saat kau memukulku."

"Ekh!‒Berisik! Tutup mulutmu!"

"Agh! ketiak keringat kering. _Kitakore_!"

"Tutup mulutmu Izuki! Selain itu, plesetanmu yang itu sangat menjijikan!"

* * *

"Eh? Izuki? Kenapa kau kesini‒! tunggu dulu, wajahmu kenapa?!"

"Ah ini, Hyuga memukulku kemarin."

Izuki tampak lebih riang hari ini, sebelum melanjutkan latihan olimpiadenya ia ingin menyempatkan diri melepas rindu bermain basketnya‒ia bahkan tak menghiraukan ekspresi heran yang semua orang tunjukkan pada wajahnya, atau Hyuga yang sekarang jadi bahan omelan _coach_.

"Kalian ini bodoh ya?! Kalau kalian sampai ketauan berkelahi Izuki bisa dikeluarkan dari olimpiade!" Riko benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "Selain itu, kalian ini memangnya sampai berkelahi karena apa sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya santai. Dibalik ekspresei heran yang semua orang pasang, Izuki mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Kuroko, "tenang saja Kuroko. Aku juga masih menyukai basket."

Kuroko refleks tersenyum mendengarnya. "Iya, Izuki-senpai."

"Semuanya jangan berhenti! Lanjutkan latihan! Kau juga Izuki, cepat ganti baju dan ikut latihan!"

Izuki hanya tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berhenti menyukai basket, terutama dengan anggota tim seperti mereka?

"? Kalian ini benar-benar aneh." Heran Riko.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Gym Seirin masih tampak riuh seperti biasanya, namun kali ini bukan karena diawali latihan basket. Ada hal lain yang membuat mereka terpana.

"Woah! Izuki senpai memang benar-benar hebat!"

"Izuki senpai memang jenius!"

"Selamat ya Izuki!"

"Selamat, Izuki senpai!"

Izuki sedang memamerkan piala juara satu olimpiade matematikanya. Kepalanya benar-benar berubah menjadi terangkat tinggi sekarang.

"Oi Izuki, kalau kau terus-terusan pamer akan ku keluarkan kau dari tim inti!"

"Hyuga, jangan iri seperti itu pada Izuki."

"Tutup mulutmu Koga!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kiyoshi Steps

"Yah, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak sampai merepotkan keluargamu."

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini Kiyoshi merapalkan permintaan maafnya pada Izuki, dan untuk ketiga kalinya Izuki tersenyum lemah, "sudah kubilang kan tidak apa-apa."

Baik keluarga Izuki dan Kiyoshi sudah setuju untuk menjaga kakek dan nenek Kiyoshi selama ia menjalani pengobatan kakinya di Amerika. Kiyoshi tidak akan mungkin dapat menahan rasa khawatirnya bila kedua lansia yang telah membuatnya sebesar sekarang harus hidup sendiri. Setidaknya dengan keputusan ini, semua orang juga mengharapkan Kiyoshi dapat menyelesaikan pengobatannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Satu malam sebelum berpisah, Kiyoshi membawa dirinya untuk ikut mendiami rumah keluarga Izuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong Izuki…"

Dari bola matanya, Kiyoshi dapat mengintip bahwa Izuki dan keluarganya benar-benar menerima keberadaannya dan kakek neneknya di tengah mereka. Namun, jelas terlihat terdapat satu orang yang terusik melihatnya tersenyum terus sepanjang hari.

"Kenapa Hyuga juga ada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?!"

* * *

 **MORE STEPS  
Chapter 2: Kiyoshi Steps**

* * *

Warna oranye telah merajai tanah Jepang, mempersiapkan jalan bagi ratu bulan untuk menguasai bumi. Di senja yang seolah tenang ini, Hyuga tidak dapat menemukan ketenangan makan malam di dalam jiwanya.

"Wah, jarang sekali kita makan malam seramai ini! 'Rame' seperti ramen!"

"Oh bu! Hidangan 'kemaren" ramen kare."

"Bagus Mai! Shun, tau tidak? Makanan kesukaan Kamen Rider ramen kare!"

"Ah! Bagus sekali kak!"

"Hahaha, lelucon yang bagus!"

Hyuga benar-benar kesulitan menelan ramennya dengan semua lelucon ini.

"Rumah Hyuga sedang direnovasi. Orang tua dan adiknya menginap di kampung halaman kakeknya, jadi dia menginap disini sampai rumahnya selesai direnovasi." Akhirnya Izuki menjelaskan kehadiran Hyuga di rumahnya pada Kiyoshi.

"Wah, malam ini pasti sangat menyenangkan hahaha."

Semalaman bersama senyum Kiyoshi dan lelucon Izuki, ini pasti hukuman dunia bagi Hyuga Junpei.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Kiyoshi dengan sigap mengulurkan tanggannya untuk mengangkat sisa piring di meja, namun niatannya terhalang begitu Ibu Izuki berkata, "ah, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau bantu kakek dan nenekmu ke kamar."

Kiyoshi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya dapat tersenyum pasrah kepada kebaikan yang ia dapatkan. Walau hanya berandai-andai, ia sungguh berharap kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir ibu kandungnya juga.

* * *

"Ah iya, sebelah sana"

Sudah menjadi keseharian Kiyoshi untuk meringankan sakit di punggung kakeknya sebelum tidur. Terkadang, sulit bagi kakek Kiyoshi untuk tidur saat Kiyoshi pulang larut sehabis latihan dan absen dengan keseharian memijatnya ini.

"Teppei,"

"Hm?"

Tubuh lansia ini berbalik dan menatap diam tangan Kiyoshi cukup lama. Entah termenung atau tertidur dengan kedua bola mata terbuka.

"Tanganmu," ada jeda sejenak "sangat besar. Berapa ya umurmu sekarang? 14 tahun? Ah tidak, itu tahun kemarin. Sekarang 15 tahun ya?"

"Duh kakek ini bagaimana, Teppei kan masih 14 tahun."

Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan percakapan antara kakek dan nenek ini. "Sekarang aku 17 tahun."

"Hm? 17 tahun? Kau memang sudah besar ya sekarang."

Kiyoshi sudah cukup setahun lamanya menyadari hal ini. Tidak hanya penglihatan dan pendengaran, ingatan keduanya pun sudah semakin menurun mengingat berapa lamanya kini mereka telah bernafas. Hal inilah yang semakin membuatnya enggan meninggalkan kedua orang ini melanjutkan hidup tanpanya.

"Teppei,"

"Hm?" Kiyoshi pun sudah terbiasa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua di hadapannya ini dengan sabar. Terkadang bahkan sang kakek hanya memanggil lalu lupa kalau sudah memanggilnya.

Perlahan tangannya meraih lutut Kiyoshi yang terduduk dan menggenggamnya erat. "Teppei."

"Hm?"

Termenung selama 5 menit.

"Teppei."

"Kakek, kau sudah memanggil Teppei sebelumnya."

"Hm? Sudah ya nek? Ah Teppei…"

"Hm?"

"Apa lututmu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit, haha…" Kiyoshi memang tak pernah berbohong di hadapannya, namun kakeknya dapat melihat hal lain dari bola mata Kiyoshi.

"Teppei, jangan menahan diri karena kami."

"Eh?"

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, lakukan pengobatanmu dengan rutin, lalu, sering-seringlah pergi main dengan temanmu itu."

Kiyoshi hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Mereka, memang selalu memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri. Memangnya kau pikir kami ini sudah sangat tua sampai lupa umurmu?"

Ya, Kiyoshi tahu. Ia hanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka, selalu seperti ini. Justru karna inilah, Ia semakin berberat hati untuk melangkah sendiri.

"Kiyoshi." Terdengar suara Izuki dari sebrang pintu.

"Oh, Izuki, Hyuga."

"Kami mau ke _minimarket_. Kau mau ikut?"

Kiyoshi memalingkan wajahnya dan tampak senyum sang kakek yang mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi bersama kedua temannya tersebut.

* * *

"Eugh! Dinginnya."

"Bodoh. Sudah tau dingin malah beli minum yang dingin."

Mendengar percakapan ini, membuatnya semakin tersadar: Besok, tidak ada lagi berjalan seperti ini dengan mereka. Begitu banyak keengganan yang ia pikul untuk pergi besok. Tapi kalau ia tiba-tiba membatalkan perjalanan, Hyuga pasti tetap akan menyeretnya masuk pesawat.

Kiyoshi terus merasakannya, 'mereka semua terlalu baik'

"Kiyoshi? Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Hah? Eh?" Kiyoshi berhenti melangkah. "Kenapa ya?"

"Mana kami tau?! Kan kau sendiri yang tersenyum!"

'Ah, waktu itu juga seperti ini.' Izuki bergumam.

Kiyoshi yang hanya mematung sambil terus tersenyum membuat Hyuga mengambil langkah menuju bangku terdekat yang dapat ia jangkau, diikuti kemudian oleh Izuki dan Kiyoshi.

"Bagaimana dengan tawarannya?"

"Ta-tawaran apa?"

Hyuga mulai kesal sekarang. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kami mengenalmu?"

"Kami lihat kau ditawari masuk tim nasional ketika upacara penutupan Winter Cup." Jelas Izuki. Serapat apapun Kiyoshi menutupi hal itu, sedari awal Izuki dan Hyuga memang sudah melihatnya.

Namun Kiyoshi tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Oi, jangan diam saja."

"Aku menolaknya. Aku tidak akan masuk tim nasional."

Izuki harus mengedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk sadar bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. "Kiyoshi, aku tau kakimu sedang cedera. Tapi setelah operasi‒"

"Bukan, aku tidak menolaknya karena cedera ini," kalimatnya tertahan. Lidahnya terasa ragu untuk memulai cerita.

"Kau, tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan kakek dan nenekmu?"

"…tidak."

Karena kata tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang Kiyoshi Teppei, sang _Iron Heart_ , Hyuga dan Izuki merasa yakin untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya. Alasan tersebut, sudah tertulis jelas di depan wajahnya.

"Kiyoshi, aku rasa kau lupa kalau aku pernah bilang ini," Mereka bertiga hanya menatap kedepan, menunggu kalimat Hyuga selesai.

"Aku tidak suka denganmu." Kiyoshi tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Tawa kesal spontan keluar dari ekspresi tidak sabar Hyuga. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Malaikat? Tuhan? Memangnya siapa yang memberimu hak untuk mengurusi hidup orang lain?"

Kiyoshi tidak bereaksi apapun, tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Izuki yang berada di tengah keduanya pun hanya duduk santai, seolah tak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka.

"Kebiasaan meremehkan orang lain mu ini yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau pikir orang lain tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpamu?"

Kekesalan Hyuga sudah diambang batasnya, berada di jarak 1 meter bersama biang kekesalannya pun membuat kaki Hyuga gatal untuk segera pergi. "Berhenti mengurusi hidup orang lain, selesaikan dulu saja masalahmu sendiri." Itu kalimat terakhir yang dapat Kiyoshi dengar dari Hyuga

Izuki, masih tak bergeming dari tempatnnya.

"Kiyoshi, aku juga sama kesalnya dengan Hyuga."

Kiyoshi akhirnya memiringkan wajahnya pada Izuki, namun mulutnya terkatup.

"Sejak pertama kali tau basket, hal pertama yang menjadi cita-citaku saat itu bergabung dengan tim nasional. Tapi, mendengar jawabanmu barusan," Izuki tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru tau bisa sekesal ini denganmu, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi hanya dapat tersenyum kecut ketika Izuki akhirnya berdiri. Mau mengelak atau memberikan rincian alasan apapun juga tidak akan berguna sekarang. Kiyoshi paham betul, Izuki dan Hyuga sudah mengerti permasalahannya.

"Ya, aku sudah mengganti keinginanku juga sih," Izuki berbisik kecil‒ditunjukkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Kiyoshi, kalau kakek dan nenekmu tau kau menolak masuk tim nasional karena mereka. Menurutmu mereka bagaimana?"

Kiyoshi hanya dapat menatap punggung Izuki yang semakin menjauh. Bola matanya saling bertatapan dengan bayangannya yang tertunduk.

* * *

"Hm? Kau sudah pulang Teppei?"

"Kakek? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hmhm, kamu ini. Padahal kakek yang sudah tua, kenapa malah kamu yang menyuruh kakek tidur?"

"Ah bukan begitu. Disini dingin, lebih baik masuk ke dalam kek."

Bukannya mengindahkan permintaan Kiyoshi, sang kakek malah memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya duduk. Kedua pasang mata itu mengisi penglihatan mereka dengan pemandangan di taman kecil milik keluarga Izuki. Tiap hembusan nafas berembun mereka tak dapat berbohong, betapa mengigilnya kulit mereka saat ini.

"Kakek tidak mau masuk ke dalam?" Kiyoshi memohon.

"Teppei, lihat ini" Jari tuanya menyentuh lembut kelopak bunga liar kecil yang tumbuh tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Bunga ini, kecil, liar, dan tumbuh sendiri." Senyum terutas dari bibir keriputnya, "tapi dia bisa mekar dengan cantik."

Suaranya terdiam ketika selembar amplop surat terulur dari tangan kanan kakeknya. Bola matanya terlekat pada surat tersebut, namun bibirnya terbisu.

"Kenapa kau membuang surat ini?"

Itu surat dari tim nasional basket.

Berdiam seribu kata pun, Kiyoshi Teppei bukanlah orang yang sulit dibaca perawakannya. Dan itulah yang jelas terbaca oleh lansia berusia hampir 80 tahun itu.

"Teppei, semua makhluk hidup diberi kehidupan karena mereka punya kekuatan untuk menjalaninya."

"Eh?" Kiyoshi tersadar dari kebisuannya.

"Seperti bunga liar ini. Dia diberi kehidupan, karena dia punya kekuatan untuk tumbuh. Begitu pula dengan kakek dan nenek." Senyum semakin mengembang di wajah tuanya. "Kami masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini, karena kami masih punya kekuatan untuk hidup."

Mata keduanya saling terhubung, seolah tanpa kata pun tatapan mata keduanya sudah menjelaskan segala kegundahan yang ada.

"Jangan menahan hidupmu sendiri karena orang lain."

Sentuhan lembut menyapa tangan Kiyoshi. "Setiap orang, harus menjalani sendiri kehidupan yang dipilihnya. Kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik sampai saat ini, sekarang, hiduplah sebagai pria yang berani mengambil jalannya sendiri. Buatlah kami bangga."

Kata-kata tak berani keluar dari suaranya, air mata yang tak tertahankan membendung di kelopak matanya.

Selama ini, ia ingin selalu dapat bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Karena itu, ia selalu berusaha menjaga kehidupan yang pernah menyapanya. Karena semua hubungan itu, bagaikan nyawa yang membuatnya terus dapat hidup.

Dibalik tubuh besar dan senyum bodohnya, terselubung jiwa anak laki-laki kesepian yang tidak ingin meninggalkan, atau ditinggalkan.

"Ya ampun kakek, Teppei, kenapa malah diluar?"

Keheningan keduanya meleleh begitu suara sang nenek memasuki indra pendengaran mereka.

"Ah Teppei, ini" sejumlah lembaran uang Yen terjulur ke hadapannya. "Biaya disana pasti besar. Ini, gunakan untuk keperluanmu disana."

"Tapi nek‒"

"Aduh, ayo cepat ambil. Nenek dan kakek tidak bisa menemanimu disana, jadi, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, telepon saja kakek dan nenek. Mengerti?"

"…iya" Ia tidak bisa menutupinya lagi.

"‒Ya ampun! Kenapa kamu malah menangis? Teppei, apa lututmu sakit lagi?"

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia lupa bahwa perasaan dilindungi ini juga sungguh ia butuhkan.

Hatinya terasa begitu hangat, hingga kedua matanya bahkan tak mampu membendung rasa tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu menumpah ruahkan air matanya tersedu-sedu dihadapan kedua lanjut usia yang begitu menyayanginya. Tangan lemah terbuka lebar merangkul tubuhnya. Membawanya pada rasa perlindungan penuh kasih sayang keluarga.

"Cucuku sayang," begitu lembut diucapkannya.

* * *

"Hati-hati ya dijalan. Jangan khawatirkan kakek dan nenekmu, kami akan menjaga mereka dengan baik."

Senyuman terus terpancar dari wajah Kiyoshi. "Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Izuki dan Hyuga…"

"Ah, mereka sudah jalan duluan tadi ke halte bus."

'Apa mereka masih marah ya…' gusarnya.

"Teppei," untuk terakhir kalinya pelukan lembut itu menyapanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali. Kami akan selalu menunggumu."

Namun bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia akan memanggil nama itu, "Iya, kakek, nenek."

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"Hyuga, Izuki?"

"Dasar, kenapa lama sekali sih. Kami hampir mati kedinginan menunggu disini!"

"Kan sudah kubilang lebih baik menunggu di rumah tadi. Kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk cepat pergi, Hyuga."

"Berisik Izuki."

Melihat keduanya, kini suaranya terasa jelas untuk mengutarakannya. "Aku sudah memutuskannya. Setelah pengobatanku selesai, aku akan bergabung dengan tim nasional."

Keduanya mematung menatap Kiyoshi, tak berekspektasi untuk mendengar pernyataan Kiyoshi yang berbalik 180 derajat dari tadi malam.

"Bodoh. Buat apa kau memberitau kami?"

"Kau harus menepatinya ya. Walapun kita pernah satu tim, aku tidak akan melatihmu dengan ringan, Kiyoshi."

"Hah? Izuki, kau bicara apa?"

Izuki hanya tersenyum, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menjelaskannya.

"Oi kalian berdua, bisnya sudah datang. Kalau telat sampai bandara, kita bisa kena pukul Riko."

"Ubi yang paling enak dimakan saat musim dingin adalah 'R'ikong bakar. _Kitakore_!"

"Izuki, kalau Riko tau namanya jadi bahan plesetanmu kau bisa kena pukul."

"Eh?"


End file.
